


the distance between us

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - COVID-19, Angst, Distance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No beta we die like mne, OT4, Short, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Dongho gets caught in the US right as quarantine hits, and none of them know when he'll be able to go home.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	the distance between us

God, this is a disaster.

Dongho toes off his shoes at the door, raking a hand through his hair and dropping his mask on the side table. It's not easy being here - not easy being an ocean away from his boyfriends for what was _supposed to be_ a short visit and has since turned into a veritable hellscape - and the worst part is that he has no idea when he'll be able to go home.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he fishes it out, lips curling into a small grin at the sight of a familiar contact name on the screen.

If nothing else, he at least won't be entirely alone.

"Hey," he hums, tapping "accept" and propping his phone on his shoulder. "What's up?"

_"I just saw the news."_

Ah.

"Yeah," he murmurs, gaze straying to the windows. "It really sucks."

_"How's..."_

Minsoo flails for words for a moment, and Dongho takes the time to head to his room, taking a seat on the bed and leaning against the wall.

_"How's Boba?"_

"She's okay," Dongho murmurs, gaze drifting to his cat's sleeping form. "...I miss you."

_"Wow, you finally admit it!"_

"I admit it."

_"You don't!"_

_"Hey, hyung, who are you talking to?"_

Dongho blinks as his phone vibrates once more, and his lips curl into a small smile at the request to video-chat. 

God, he misses them.

He taps "accept", and Minsoo and Daehyun's faces fill the screen, the only light in the room that of their phone. 

"Isn't it four am there?" Dongho asks, and Minsoo shrugs.

_"Time is meaningless."_

"What?"

_"Not important. How are you doing?"_

"I don't know when I'll be able to come home," Dongho admits, and a heavy silence falls over the call. 

_"...can I see Boba?"_

Jaewon leans over to stare at the camera, and Dongho gives him a crooked smile, flipping the camera so it takes in his cat.

_"Oh!"_

_"Baby!"_

_"My child, my one true love, Boba-"_

_"Hey!"_

Jaewon giggles as Daehyun tackles Minsoo into the sheets, and for a moment, Dongho misses them so badly it _aches_.

_"How are you doing, hyung?"_

"It's cold," Dongho mutters, gaze drifting to the clouds outside. "Really, really cold."

He's not talking just about the weather.

 _"Well!"_ Minsoo enthuses, leaning back in to grin at the camera. _"You'll just have to put up with us calling you every day until you get home!"_

"Every day?"

_"Every day!"_

_"Most days,"_ Jaewon laughs, and the sound of a guitar rings through the air. _"Ah-"_

 _"I have a song for you guys,"_ Daehyun beams, and Jaewon props the phone up on the counter, adjusting it so all three of them get in the shot. _"I hope you like it, hyung!"_

Dongho reaches out to scratch Boba's head as the tinny guitar music flows through the speakers, tears stinging his eyes as his gaze drifts to the distance.

He's not sure how long he's going to be here, not sure how long this is going to take, but he'll count the days until he can go home.

For his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> cat (wildforwyld) challenged me so here i am
> 
> i hope you enjoyed???? this sadness???
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
